


light at the end of the tunnel

by smilerjoseph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilerjoseph/pseuds/smilerjoseph
Summary: "light at the end of the tunnel" a draco malfoy x male reader fan fiction.i do not own harry potter or any of its characters.summary;y/n lestrange, a young male who grew up with draco malfoy. ever since first year he had to help malfoy correct his mistakes, along with help him make new ones.despite their cold nature, they were both really kind towards each other, but only in private. in public they were known for hurting each other and just being cruel. some thought the hatred was real, but it was just pure fun.it's now 3rd year and y/n's feelings for the blonde are growing stronger. he doesn't really know what to do,, so he chooses to ignore him and hope that the feelings will just fade away.draco gets angry at how much he's being ignored and decides to force y/n to speak to him.what will happen when y/n finally lets his feelings be known?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy reading this, i’ve worked fairly hard on it, if you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask.

"good luck draco,, and y/n, as for you i hope you don't disappoint your mother."

"of course sir."

draco gently pulled y/n along and they entered platform 9 3/4. 

y/n was so focused on trying to trip people draco had to grab his arm and force him to follow. 

"what is wrong with you?" he whisper-yelled. 

"what? i'm just having some fun!"

"well fun can wait, we don't need to miss the train."

y/n groaned and they entered the train. 

"okay you can go do whatever."

"what? you really think you're gonna get rid of me that soon malfoy?"

"i'm not getting rid of you-"

"then why can't i just sit with you?"

"because i want you to have friends other then me."

"awe! we're friends?"

"shut it lestrange."

y/n groaned, "fine i'll be on my way then."

y/n walked down the train looking for a empty place. 

sadly there was none, he came across a cart with only two young boys so he opened it and walked in. 

"i'm y/n, y/n lestrange."

"like bellatrix lestrange?" the red head whispered in awe while eating chocolate. 

"yes, and you.. you're a weasley aren't you?"

all he did was smile and say, "ron, ron weasley."

"and you four eyes?" 

"i-i'm harry potter."

"oh you.."

"yeah?"

"boring, anyways there no other carts open so i'm stuck with you." y/n took a seat across from the boys. 

they just talked while the young h/c haired wizzard looked out the window and mumbled, "i'm gonna kill draco for this."

———————————

a short while later the train came to a stop and y/n left in a hurry. 

draco no where in sight,, y/n felt his anxiety rise. 

a train ride with some other wizards isn't that bad, but entering a brand new school with thousands of students alone?

that's next level for y/n, even if he is a lestrange. 

"lestrange? where are you?"

y/n heard draco's voice through the crowd of students. 

"malfoy?" y/n yelled, only for an adult to start rushing him to get on a boat. 

"i need to find my friend-"

"you're friend is going to the same place as you, i assure you it'll be fine."

y/n gently got on the boat, his fear of water didn't make this trip easy. 

he had his eyes closed the whole time, only to hear draco. 

his boat got closer to theirs and y/n felt himself panicking. 

"you okay?"

"honestly i think i'm gonna puke."

"we're getting closer you'll be okay."

"you sure malfoy?"

"yes just take some deep breathes."

y/n did as told and steadied his breathing, shakily moving the way he sat so he wasn't so uncomfortable. 

—————

once they arrived y/n did his best to get off the boat quickly. he waited for draco and started rambling. 

"i-i don't think i can do this! what if they hate me?"

"y/n calm down!"

they boy looked at draco with his e/c eyes and nodded, "sorry."

"it's okay, but you're only making yourself feel worse."

they continued on into the school, y/n practically attached himself to draco. 

"would you let go?"

"s-sorry." y/n gently let go and took a deep breathe again. 

—————————  
y/n had calmed down since the panick attack, thanks to malfoy telling him to breathe & reminding him that he'll be okay.

now y/n stood next to draco while he attempted to befriend potter. 

"it's true then, what they're saying on the train. harry potter has come to hogwarts. this is crabbe and goyle. along with y/n." he gestured towards the two guys draco had left y/n on the train for. 

"and i'm malfoy, draco malfoy." ron snickered, only to earn draco's cold glare. "think my names funny do you? don't need to ask yours,, red hair? and a hand me down robe? you must be a weasley."

y/n rolled his eyes at malfoy trying to seem all cool. 

"idiot." he mumbled.

"you'll soon find out that some wizzarding family's are better then others, potter. you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. i can help you there."

draco held out his hand to shake potters, only to be denied. 

"i think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

y/n tried not to laugh, i mean what'd he expect? going around being a dick to people isn't gonna make anyone like you. 

professor mcgonagall gently hit draco's back to get his attention, making draco & y/n walk back to their spot. 

"you're the stupidest person i've ever met malfoy."

"shut it."

——————————

they continued on, now going to be sorted into their houses. 

"now when i call your name, you shall come forth. i will place the sorting hat on your head,, and you will be sorted into your houses."

y/n looked at draco excitedly, earning a warm smile back.

it started with hermione then,,

"draco malfoy."

"wish me luck."

he went up and sat on the stool, before the hat even touched his head it yelled "slytherin"

he smiled at y/n and walked to the houses table. 

it continued on until finally, "y/n lestrange!"

the whole room went silent, only small whispers of, "lestrange?" "bellatrix's son?" "the rumors were true?"

y/n walked straight up to the stool, seeing how worried people around him seemed just by hearing his name gave him confidence. 

he sat on the stool, hat barely on his head, "slytherin!"

a giant smile went on his face and he went right over to malfoy, giving him a high five. 

——————

"let the feast begin!"

food appeared on everyone's plates. they went on talking and eating. 

"are you really a lestrange?" another slytherin asked. 

"yeah, my mums in azkaban!"

"so you're the bellatrix lestrange's son?"

"ye-"

"have you ever met her?"

"i don't remember."

"you do know what she's done right?"

"i'm aware."

"wow, how do you even walk around with a heritage like that?"

"maybe because i'm not a coward." y/n got a bit tired of the personal questions and sounded a bit rude. 

draco caught the sound of discomfort in his voice, changing the subject. 

——————————

now entering the dormitory after being in awe of the moving staircases and paintings, they chose their roommates. 

draco and y/n shared a room, thanks to y/n reminding him of their routine.

they got into their pajamas and went to sleep. 

well y/n has insomnia, so he couldn't really sleep. 

"did you not take your sleeping pill?" a sleepy draco said, his bed next to y/n's. 

"no," the slytherin sighed, "i don't want to."

"y/n you need to get some sleep."

"i-i know."

draco, stood up and grabbed y/ns bag, grabbing his pill and handing it to him. 

"take it."

"but-"

"y/n.." draco sat on the h/c haired boys bed. 

"i don't want to deal with you falling asleep in class."

y/n groaned, "fine."

he took the dissolving pill, "but can i-"

"let me guess, you want to lay on my lap?"

the boy did a big smile as to say, "hah yep haha.."

"fine.."

draco sat on his own bed and y/n gently placed himself on draco's chest. 

y/n has abandonment issues,, i mean who doesn't? they hear his last name and run off like he's some villain. 

since they were younger it was like their routine, y/n laid on draco and draco told him a story. or just talked to him about some random thing. it helped them both sleep. 

draco went on to complain about potter of course, this just led to y/n laughing and making small comments, then falling asleep. 

this went on for a while. 

hanging out and being all best friends. 

until third year. 

y/n had grown a strong connection with draco. 

it's always been there, but y/n was now more aware of this. 

draco's smirk went from causing y/n to roll his eyes to making him red and smile. 

draco's laugh went from y/n pushing draco to y/n smiling, pushing him, and then turning red. 

every little thing that blonde did..

it drove him crazy. 

in fear of being abandoned once he let his feelings show, he did it himself and avoided draco. 

which just left them both feeling alone and hurt.


	2. abandoned

third year

"you're such a prick!" y/n laughed pushing draco. 

they had just messed with potter, it was in between classes and they saw harry reading a book while walking to his next class.

so of course draco decided to do a spell, the book closed on potters hand and once he finally got it out it was covered in a slime substance. 

and then of course y/n added in his own special touch and made the book puke more slime on him. 

it was a hilarious sight, but harry started to turn around and the two ran. 

"i'm the prick? you got it all over his robes!" draco laughed. 

"well you're a boring prick."

"oh so that wasn't enough for you?"

"no! he could easily get it off his hand!"

draco laughed and they continued walking, then made their way to their next class. 

————————

draco poured the next ingredient into the cauldron, y/n just sat their staring at him. 

"what?" draco had a small smile on his face. 

"hmm? oh nothing sorry."

"you've been staring at me for a while,, what are you thinking about?"

"i uh- uhm-"

"okay class, once you are finished with your potions i would like for you to stay seated. i will be stepping out of the room quickly to speak to another professor."

snape basically saved y/ns life by speaking. 

"oh, i'll help." y/n stood up and started helping draco with the potion, seeing as he was spacing so long draco was halfway done. 

"are you feeling okay?" draco asked, not used to y/n being quiet for so long. 

"yeah, just a bit anxious i guess."

"about what?" he was questioning that himself.

"not sure,," he scanned the book looking for his next step, "i'll be fine though."

———————————

sitting at the slytherin table next to draco during dinner he just couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

"potter is such an attention seeker! he'll do anything to get the spotlight on him."

y/n put an arm on the blondes shoulder, then his head. 

draco just looked at him, seeing that he was in his own little world, gently messing with a fork. just spinning it around. 

he smiled, blaise then catching his attention. 

in the boys head he was contemplating wether he actually had feelings for draco. 

they grew up together, i mean if y/n did like him it'd be like dating his brother. 

which gives draco another reason to not like him, they have such a family like bond. 

the young lestrange kept thinking about all the memories they had together. 

breaking things around the malfoy home. 

spying on people. 

sneaking out. 

and then his mind took a dark turn. 

what if malfoy got so disgusted that y/n had feelings for him that he left?

draco just forgets about the good memories, his mind blocked by the times of hatred. small fights, and just pure anger. 

the smile on his face became a frown, and he looked up at draco, his head still on his shoulder. 

he was smiling and then looked at y/n, his smile only grew bigger. 

y/n cant loose him. 

"you alright lestrange?" his face turned to confusion and worry. 

"i don't know."

draco gently rubbed the boys back, "you'll be okay."

y/n smiled at the small gesture and removed himself from draco. 

"maybe." he mumbled, grabbing some food and eating.

————————  
now sitting on his own bed after taking his usual sleeping med to get at least a couple hours of sleep he watched draco enter the room after taking a quick shower. 

"did you take your-"

"yes malfoy."

"okay, well i have a lot to tell you,,"

"draco, i'm just gonna sleep in my bed.. maybe some other time."

draco gave him a weird look, they've had the same routine for years now. 

"okay.." draco got into his own bed and y/n laid in his.

abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt my heart break while writing this tbh 
> 
> y’all don’t even know how guilty i feel for what’s coming next


	3. isolated

"morning y/n."

y/n simply put on his robes and left the room, leaving draco very confused. 

last night with lots of thinking the h/c haired boy let his bad thoughts take over.

"isolation is sometimes the only way to get the cruel thoughts out of your mind." y/n mumbled, he had been told this by dobby. that poor house elf was so tortured. 

making his way to breakfast he sat next to hermione, yes they didn't really get along but they sometimes talked. besides he had nobody else to hangout with that wasn't a slytherin. 

"hey hermione."

"lestrange."

"could i sit here?"

"why don't you sit with that prick malfoy?" ron asked. 

"he is no- i-" the boy sighed, "i'd rather not."

hermione gave in, "sure. but if you're planning anything i will kill you."

"i'm not i swear." he sat down next to the gryffindors and didn't eat, he just chatted. 

he noticed draco made eye contact with him. 

y/n quickly looked away and started talking to potter.

—————————

in every class he sat by anyone but draco. 

he could see how hurt draco seemed. 

but it was for his own good. 

this went on for a couple weeks now. 

in class draco would approach y/n, only for him to walk away. 

if he had his friends try to corner y/n he'd simply run. 

y/n would sleep in the common room and make sure to wake up extra early as to not see draco. 

ignore him anytime he saw him. 

he even had to ignore him when draco went to the hospital for being a complete idiot and trying to one-up harry. he felt like such a dick. 

after a while y/n only hung out with the three gryffindors sometimes, but he found better friends like luna and neville. 

yes neville, i mean he wasn't as bad as y/n once thought. 

there was although a bad side to things, obviously,, y/n was now failing potions since he no longer had the blonde to help.

sitting in potions y/n started to remember the good times with him. 

the time they were dancing around in the living room and knocked over a vase. 

when they stayed up late talking about what they wanted to do after hogwarts. 

when y/n got a gift from his mother on his birthday and draco was there to let him cry on his shoulder. 

"y/n?" neville asked, the boy looked up. 

"yeah?"

"you know you're gonna keep failing if you keep spacing off."

"i know, i'm gonna talk to snape about getting a tutor."

neville rolled his eyes and went to add in an ingredient.

"wait! that's not in the book."

"yeah it is-"

"look you idiot!" y/n pointed to the book, clearly stating that it did not include peppermint. 

"i must've flipped the page by accident."

"see. i do pay attention."

"just not enough." neville said, placing the peppermint down.


	4. silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing noises*

"hey lestrange i-"

y/n simply walked away, not saying a word. 

draco followed after. 

"i was wondering if you'd want to mess with potter,, it's been a while."

y/n shook his head no, turning the corner. 

"o-okay! maybe some other time? we could study or something."

y/n had no response, he continued walking.

"hey- are you okay?"

y/n just shrugged and walked faster. 

"why won't you talk to me?"

nothing. 

"are you gonna start sitting by me again?"

still no response. 

"lestrange?"

not a single word. 

"did i do something?

nothing. nothing at all. 

"what happened?"

silence. 

"y/n?"

the h/c haired boy walked into his classroom, taking a seat next to luna lovegood.

"y/n what's going on with you?"

still no response. 

"can you stop ignoring me?"

luna looked at malfoy, "maybe you should leave him alone for now, i'm sure you'll work things out soon."

"don't tell me what to do lovegood!"

"i'm simply suggesting."

an angry malfoy took his seat, staring at the boy all class.


	5. tutor

"class dismissed."

"i'll see you later lestrange."

"bye neville."

y/n packed up, grabbing his things and moving quickly once he saw draco walking over. 

"excuse me, professor?"

"what is it?"

"i've noticed i'm failing, i was wondering if i could have someone tutor me."

after a second or two snape responded, "stay after class tomorrow and i'll tell you if i've found anyone."

"okay thank you." y/n quickly left the room. 

"y/n!" he looked to see potter walking towards him. 

————————

(draco pov of things)

the blonde went to finally end this stupid thing but once again y/n dodged him. 

so he sat there and listened to him ask snape for a tutor, once he left he quickly told the professor he'd love to help. 

snape had noticed that y/n was ignoring him, seeing that draco was desperate to finally speak with him again he agreed.

throughout the weeks of y/n cutting him off, he felt really hurt. 

he didn't understand, i mean just a day before this all started they were talking. 

yeah y/n was acting weirdly, but he didn't think it was gonna lead to this. 

of course he blamed potter though, i mean his little group was the first place y/n went to when he started ignoring him.

——————  
next day

y/n packed his things and quickly went over to snapes desk, patiently waiting. 

once the classroom cleared professor snape walked over with draco. 

"draco here will be tutoring you, is there any problems with this?"

"uh n-no."

"great, you guys can figure out the schedule but seeing as you both have the same classes it won't hurt to start today."

y/n nodded, "i have some stuff to do, don't make a mess."

snape left and the two boys stood in silence. 

guilt rushed over y/n. 

"should we start?"

draco nodded and they got their supplies in silence. 

sorry  
it's  
so  
short  
heh


	6. nothing ends perfectly

y/n started putting ingredients in, draco correcting him if he made mistakes. 

"okay so you need to cut this,," draco set down the ingredient along with a knife. "then drop it in."

it became silent working, only small comments here and there. 

the e/c eyed boy couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. 

"i'm sorry."

draco just looked at him like a thousand knives had stabbed him in the back. 

"i shouldn't have ignored you.. i just-"

"just what?"

"i thought you were gonna leave me so i did it myself."

"why would i leave you? you're the only person who hasn't left me or hurt me. until now."

y/n looked at him, "i'm so sorry. i fucked up really bad."

"why did you think i was gonna leave you?"

"draco i uh.."

he couldn't bring himself to tell him. 

draco felt so angry, he didn't want to hurt him. 

but every word he spit out did. 

"that's it? don't even have an excuse? you really are a lestrange aren't you?" dracos words were laced with venom. every word made y/n angry. 

"you filthy-"

"i'm filthy? seriously! i didn't choose to ignore you! i tried countless times to speak to you!"

"you don't understand-"

"understand what? that you-"

"i love you malfoy!" 

he wished he could take it back. 

he wished he just didn't ask for a tutor. 

that he didn't choose to ignore him. 

as soon as he started speaking to him the feelings just flooded back. 

draco stood in shock. 

y/n felt stupid and just wanted to leave. 

so he did. 

he just grabbed his bag and left. 

draco of course chased after him. 

"y/n please let me talk to you."

"leave me alone malfoy." tears rolled down his face. 

"i'm not gonna leave you."

"but you'll never forgive me."

"of course i will-"

"your words back there said otherwise."

draco stood there, shocked and hurt. 

"i didn't mean it.."

"well i meant every word malfoy."

y/n walked away, locking himself in a bathroom.

———————  
dinner

"hey, so who's your tutor?"

"malfoy."

"oooo- ow what was that for?"

"can you stop being so rude for a few seconds?"

"jeez hermione."

y/n set his head on the table. 

"i'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"not even close."

"you wanna talk about it?"

"harry! now is not the time! he clearly needs a moment to just take it in."

"i'm alright hermione."

"your slouching on the table and whispering. you're clearly not 'fine.'"

"i may have accidentally confessed to him."

"confessed? to what?" ron took a bite of his food. 

"my feelings for him." y/n covered his head with his arms. 

"you like him?" harry looked in awe. 

"out of everyone you choose that guy?"

hermione stepped in, "oh stop being such pricks. you can't control who you fall for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorryyyyy


	7. walks

laying on his bed in the dorm he hasn't stepped foot in for weeks he felt so many emotions. 

he heard the door open and he quickly closed his eyes, in hope that draco wouldn't try to 'wake him.'

"lestrange?"

y/n stayed silent. 

"sleep well.." he mumbled, gently getting into his own bed. 

eyeing the boy until finally having the courage to sleep. 

————————

"y/nnnn!!" draco exclaimed, hugging a sleepy y/n. 

"what do you want."

"breakfast starts soon."

"can you at least let me get out of bed?"

"yeah sorry." he let go, a smile still on his face. 

y/n sleepy and flustered. 

"i've never seen you be so affectionate."

"shut it lestrange."

"that's better."

draco rolled his eyes and pulled y/n out of bed. 

"hurry up or i'm leaving without you."

"jeez malfoy what's gotten into you."

"we're talking again-"

"says who?"

"says me. now come on before i smack you."

angry, guilty, tired y/n did as told and went along. 

he felt happy to be speaking with malfoy, but part of him told him it was a bad choice. 

———————

"lestrange! i thought you left us for those gryffindors? surprised you had the guts to come back."

"shut it pug face."

"hey! you bloody-"

"leave him alone." draco stepped in.

"he started it!"

"and i'm ending it."

parkinson groaned, averting her attention to the others. 

"lestrange,, were going on a walk today instead of tutoring, okay?"

"i'd rather not."

"you're going."

"you can't tell me what to do."

"excuse me?"

"did i stutter malfoy?"

"hey remember last summer? when we were in diagon alley? we entered that one shop with that knight statue-"

y/n quickly covered malfoys mouth, seeing as he was about to tell a very embarrassing story. 

having the whole house know how clumsy y/n is doesn't sound fun. 

"if i go, will you shut up?"

malfoy nodded. 

"find." y/n groaned, earning a small smile from the blonde. 

breakfast continued on normally. just small questions about why he was avoiding the slytherins. 

—————————

"lestrange." draco said, walking up to the boy. 

y/n put his things away, standing up and walking out with draco. 

they reached the courtyard, walking towards the tree. 

"i'm sorry i flipped out on you."

"i deserved it, i overreacted just because i thought you'd leave me."

"i'd never leave you, i'm not that rude."

taking a seat at the tree they looked at the blue sky, until draco spoke. 

"you actually like me?"

y/n looked down, ashamed. 

"am i that bad?"

y/n laughed, "yeah, you are."

"jeesh you've got some low standards."

"no i'd say they're pretty high. i mean i chose you."

"so what's your type then?"

"pricks. idiots. the usual."

"i don't know if i should feel offended."

y/n looked at draco, "i really am sorry."

"it's alright, i'm just glad we're talking again."

"so you're not, disgusted?"

"why would i be?"

"we're both guys? i mean it is a bit.. odd."

"yeah i guess it's different, but that doesn't mean it's bad."

the e/c eyed boy leaned against the tree, letting out a sigh.

"why did you go straight to potter and his friends?"

"i uhm. well i guess i kind of wanted you to be jealous? which is pretty stupid.."

"well i was, i was furious. i may not forget that."

"shut up." y/n playfully smacked draco. 

"oh you wanna do that now?" draco playfully said. 

y/n knew he just got himself in a fight. 

a playful one of course.


	8. laughter and joy

"maybe i do."

draco started tickling him, this was their thing. 

whoever starts a playful fight gets tickled. 

it was their way of not actually harming each other. 

unlike last year where they'd continuously harm each other out of pure boredom. 

"d-draco! i'm sorry- s-stop-" he laughed draco now pinning y/n on the ground. 

"you started it."

y/n's laughter filled the air, a smile never leaving either of their faces. 

draco then stopped, y/n catching his breath. 

draco setting his arms on both sides of the boys head, both of their faces red. 

y/n had calmed his breathing, the two now staring at each other. 

draco inched a bit closer, their breath now hitting each other's faces. 

"lestrange?"

draco quickly sat up, neville walking over. 

y/n sat up too, "o-oh hey."

"sorry am i interrupting?"

"a bit." draco mumbled. 

"yeah, but what did you need?"

"luna wanted me to give you these, it's your notes from potions. she said she didn't see you taking any so she did it for you."

"oh- thanks."

"i'll see you at dinner lestrange."

"bye." y/n mumbled setting the notes aside. 

'was he about to? no- i'm just overthinking.'

"could he really not wait?"

"sorry that's just how he is."

draco leaned up against the tree sighing.

"i didn't think i'd get you back this easily, i thought it'd take at least a month or two."

"we grew up together malfoy, i'm honestly surprised you managed to get me to speak to you."

"this reminds me of that one fight, over the chocolate frog."

"you were a prick for letting it get away."

"you didn't speak to me for a week and i'm the prick?"

"we were 7!"

"still! it was a chocolate frog."

they laughed, "you deserved it."


	9. isn’t it.. weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter seems a bit off i haven’t written anything in a while so i’m trying to get back into the groove of things !

**in the great hall**

loud clapping echoes through the room & everyone falls silent,, eyes landing on dumbledore. 

'please begin making your way to your respective dorms,, curfew is soon.'

draco stands up,, along with y/n. 

as they exit dracos blabbering on about harry and how he got an answer wrong in potions today. 'that idiot! why would he think that the ingredient was knotgrass?’ y/n simply walked a bit faster then the group, draco felt off. he wasn’t talking to y/n as much today. 

let alone looking at him. 

once arriving in the slytherin dorms y/n walked past the other slytherins and entered the dorm room. draco quickly waved bye to his fellow slytherins & followed y/n inside. 

once inside he saw y/n quietly removing his tie & shoes,, now feeling flustered draco turned his body completely opposite of y/n as not to make eye contact, now removing his own uniform. 

moments later draco was awkwardly staring at the wall,, not wanting to accidentally turn around whilst y/n wasn’t finished changing. 

‘d-draco? are you feeling okay?’ y/n whispered,, worry in his voice. 

draco turning around with an awkward smile,, ‘huh? oh yeah! sorry! just thinking,, uhm..’ 

y/n stood there, black shorts,, holding a shirt,, nothing else. 

dracos face turned into flames,, ‘draco?’

‘s-sorry, i guess i am feeling a bit off today.’

‘oh uh,,’ y/n set his shirt on his bed and walked over to draco, placing his hand on his forehead. 

‘you do feel a bit hot.’ y/n frowned. 

draco grabbed y/ns hand with a small laugh,, ‘s-so uh, should we go back to our usual routine? i mean, after all the time spent apart i have a lot to tell you.’

y/n felt himself becoming red, with guilt and not so appropriate thoughts. 

‘well, i mean.. isn’t it.. weird? i j-just told you i like you, that im [sexuality] ‘

‘so? it’s not weird y/n, please?’

after a small moment of silence y/n whispered ‘fine.’ & draco smiled. 

——————

11:43am

y/n laid next to draco, on his side. he was in a nice sleep, listening to draco blabbering on and on can do that to you, with or without sleeping pills. 

draco was just laying there, watching him sleep peacefully. 

while his mind was in flames. 

‘what have you done to me y/n?’

‘when you blurted those stupid words out i felt so happy.’

‘why?’

‘ive always liked girls, i don’t understand..’

‘why do i like you? do i?’

‘maybe it’s my mind telling me i do? since i feel bad that you distance yourself from me because of it..’

‘i don’t want to hurt you.’

‘what if you leave me?’


End file.
